Abbey Moon
by Raisa Vampire
Summary: La magia a desaparecido de todo Fiore, ahora solo quedan los recuerdos y los aquellos llamados herederos. Ahora son los herederos quienes deben proteger la magia y encontrar a los antiguos magos que perecieron durante la última gran batalla.
1. Prologo

Él mundo era un caos desde aquel momento. La gente corría, huía, se escondía y moría. Así en docenas de lugares.

Muchos lucharon por intentar que nada de aquello pasara. Pero las fuerzas acabaron evaporándose como las cenizas del fuego. Todos los que lucharon por mantener el mundo tal y como eran perecieron, y los que no lo hicieron huyeron sin dejar rastro de su existencia.

Ahora, 10 años después las cosas se han tranquilizado en todo el mundo, la existencia de algo pasado había desaparecido de todas las personas, incluso de los corazones, y aquellos que aún los recuerdan viven en la ignorancia por miedo a que los Sharsk los encarcelen o peor, los maten.

El mundo se había convertido en un lugar muy diferente al que antes había existido y el cual ahora nadie recuerda.


	2. 1

-¡AHHHH! –dijo una chica despertándose rápidamente de una pesadilla. Respiró entrecortadamente mientras intentaba quitarse el mal sueño de la mente.

Una vez que se hubo tranquilizado miró abrió la persiana para poder ver el día al que se enfrentaba. Al mirar por la ventana de una humilde casa, casi destruida por los años que poseía, solo podía verse a la gente caminar tranquilamente. El día era soleado, ya que el verano comenzaba a hacer aparición por todo el país. Ella con resignación se levantó de la cama. Desayunó poco, lo normal como siempre, un café. Tras ese pequeño desayuno, y sin hablar con su familia, marchó a ducharse y poder refrescarse un poco del calor que hacía en su casa. Tras ducharse y vestirse, salió de su casa sin avisar a nadie.

La chica caminaba por las calles tapada con la sombrilla que había cogido antes de salir de casa.

Consiguió caminar durante media hora antes de que presenciara una persecución.

-¡Deténganlo! –se escuchó que gritaba una voz tras ella.

Antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta alguien se la llevó por delante tirando a la chica al suelo, mientras que la sombrilla se escondía en un callejón cercano.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo uno de los perseguidores que se había quedado rezagado por ayudar a la chica.

-Si… –dijo la voz temblorosa de la chica, al ver aquel hombre supo que era uno de ellos.

-¿Está segura? –insistió el hombre.

-¡Ehh! ¡Ven aquí no puedo retenerlo! –gritó el otro perseguidor.

El que estaba al lado de la chica corrió hacia su compañero para ayudarle.

El segundo hombre sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña capsula de color gris. La colocó en el brazo desnudo, haciendo presión contra la piel, hasta que la capsula se metió en el cuerpo del chico. El chico intentó por todos los medios soltarse de su presa pero era imposible. Poco a poco la chica pudo ver como el cuerpo del chico iba dejando de moverse hasta que, por lo que parecía, se había quedado completamente dormido.

-Vamos, circulen aquí no hay nada que ver –dijo uno de los perseguidores mientras que el otro le tomaba el pulso.

La chica quería alejarse de allí, pero se escondió en la entrada del callejón para ver todo lo que pasaba. Habían acorralado la zona, por lo que no podía verse muy bien.

-Sí, es uno de ellos –dijo uno de los perseguidores al levantarse la camisa y ver que tenía en su estómago un símbolo.

La chica vio eso, se escondió. Cogió su sombrilla y salió corriendo por el callejón a toda prisa.

Siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás, solo quería desaparecer.

Llegó hasta un puente que separaba dos ciudades. Se sentó en el borde de este. Por debajo de ella corría el rio tranquilo. La chica descansó en aquel lugar mientras el mundo seguía su curso normal.

-Él era como yo… -dijo la chica mientras se remangaba una de las mangas del vestido y se miraba la marcha que llevaba en el antebrazo izquierdo. Era una espiral de color negro que se iba empequeñeciendo cada vez más hasta formar un punto negro.

Volvió a taparse la marcha y miró el rio. Ganas no la faltaban para lanzarse, pero su mente hacia que se parase antes de tirarse. Ella siempre pensaba que algo habría que ella pudiera hacer para que los demás fueran felices.

Realmente ella no era una chica como la demás, ni siquiera sus padres la hablaban, siempre estaba sola. Otra cosa que le hacía muy diferente era la ropa que solía utilizar. Ella vestía como en el siglo XVIII, con faldas con flecos, nunca dejaba que los hombros se la vieran, y mucho menos llevar escote. Esa ropa reflejaba mucho su personalidad. Siempre se ocultaba, pues era muy reservada, y apenas tenía amigos. Todo eso sin contar con que sus padres apenas se preocupaban de ella o simplemente no la hablaban.

Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y tenía que marcharse a trabajar en el bar. Camino de nuevo por las calles de la ciudad sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor y solo pensando en las recurrentes pesadillas que tenía todas las noches con el mismo chico.

Llegó al bar y entro por la puerta de empleados para cambiarse al uniforme que tenía que llevar para atender a la clientela. Se quitó la opa y se colocó una minifalda una camiseta y un delantal y en la cabeza una cofia. Ella trabajaba todas las noches como maid en un bar. Aquello no le entusiasmaba notablemente pero de esa manera tenía algo de dinero para sus cosas.

Entre ella y los compañeros colocaron todas las mesas. Se distribuyeron como de costumbres, los chicos atenderían a las chicas y las chicas atenderían a los chicos. Esos lugares eran de compañía pero sin llegar a nada mas solo teniendo la compañía de una maid que te cuida durante el tiempo de tu estancia.

-Bienvenido amo espero que disfrute - dijo la chica cuando entro uno de los clientes habituales.

En esos sitios el cliente podía escoger quien quería que fuera su maid o (...) y normalmente siempre le serviría el mismo.

Paso tiempo y los clientes se marcharon. Todos terminaron de recoger, volvieron a cambiarse y cada uno marcho a si casa. La chica camino ahora sin ser tapada por la sombrilla. Camino por el puente hasta llegar a su casa. Entro por la puerta. Sus padres estaban tirados en el sofá viendo la tele por lo que ella se marchó a su habitación a no hacer nada simplemente sr cambio de ropa quedándose en ropa interior. Se tumbó en la cama y miro al techo quedándose dormida agarrado a su oso de peluche.

"_Edificios. Cayendo. La gente gritando por toda la ciudad un lugar lúgubre y lleno de llamas y seres enormes volando por el cielo como si fuera suyo"_

La chica se despertó bañada en sudor y con la respiración acelerada.

-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? -la chica se miró la marca.

No pudo dormir en lo que quedaba de día.

Al día siguiente todo parecía ir de la misma manera. Hasta el momento que llego a su trabajo. Loa clientes eran los mismos. Pero ese día llego otro cliente nuevo en el bar y en la ciudad.

-Bien venido amo espero que disfrute-dijo una chica del bar.

Mientras tanto los clientes habituales se marcharon despidiéndose de la chica. Entraron un grupo de chicos con no muy buenas pintas y ya que ella ya no tenía a nadie debía atenderles.

-Bienvenidos amos, espero que disfruten de este lugar yo seré quien les atienda me llamo Raisa.

-Este lugar está mejor de lo que parece-dijo el jefe del grupo de cuatro.

Raisa sentó a todos los chicos en una mesa que quedaba sola.

-Bien ¿que desean los señores? - dijo la chica con el mejor tono que tenía.

- Yo quiero una tarta de queso, -dijo el hombre mientras miraba la carta- y acompáñalo con un batido.

-¿De qué lo quiere?

-Sorpréndeme preciosa -dijo guiñando el ojo a la chica.

Los demás pidieron cuando lo dijo su jefe. Al tener el pedido pasó a la cocina a preparar las cosas, tenía la sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –dijo uno de los chicos que trabajaba allí.

-Sí, no es nada, simplemente me parece que esos tipos no son de fiar.

-Sabes que no debes decir esas cosas de los clientes.

-Lo sé. Por eso las digo cuando él no está –dijo mientras terminaba de preparar las tartas y las dejaba todas en una bandeja para transportarlas mejor.

Llegó a la mesa con la bandeja y poco a poco fue dejando las cosas en la mesa. Los tres esbirros que iban con el jefe comenzaron a comer como si no hubieran comido en toda su vida. Mientras que el otro la miraba con una sonrisa despiadada que no le gustaba en absoluto.

-Espero que todo sea de su agrado señor –dijo ella haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse hacia la cocina.

-Quédate aquí conmigo –dijo él antes de que ella se marchara hasta no escucharle.

La chica no deseaba eso en absoluto pero tuvo que sentarse y empezó a darle de comer porque él se lo pidió.

Al poco rato entró al bar un hombre con extrañas pintas. Vestía con una chaqueta larga sin mangas y atada en la parte de la cintura dejándose ver la camiseta blanca que llevaba por debajo. Llevaba también unos pantalones vaqueros negros. Eso no fue lo que más llamó su atención, si no lo que colgaba de su cinturón, una katana que por la forma no tenía pinta de ser de madera. Una de las camareras le llevó hasta una mesa en la esquina. El chico pidió y ella se lo trajo.

-Esta tarta esta deliciosa-dijo el jefe del grupo- ¿la has hecho tú preciosa?

-No yo no. una de mía compañeras - dijo la chica.

-Mañana volveré por aquí y quiero una tarta de chocolate que hayas hecho tu preciosa- dijo el mientras se terminaba la tarta dejaba el dinero en la mesa y junto a los suyos se marchaba.

La chica se levantó desvarasó la mesa y se marchó al almacén a hacer inventario de las cosas que hubiera para hacer la tarta.

Mientras tanto en la sala aún estaba el chico de la gabardina sentado en la misma mesa.

-eeh. ¿Ehh has visto eso? -dijo una voz desde u. Lugar cercano al chico.

-si lo he visto -contesto el chico-

-¿Y qué harás? -volvió a decir la voz.

-Aun lo estoy pensando.

-eh Goshia crees que esa chica...

-Es muy posible y ahora caya porque te pueden escuchar - aquella voz no se volvió a escuchar en lo que quedaba de servicio.

El chico se levantó de la mesa cuando se acabó la cerveza. Salió del bar y se marchó por las oscuras calles de aquella ciudad.

Cuando todo termino se cambiaron y todos los que trabajaban en aquel lugar tomaron distintos caminos siendo Raisa la única que se fue sola.

La chica llego a su casa e hizo lo de todos los días, marcho a su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Por más que intento dormir el calor y más de un pensamiento la invadió su mente. Encendió el ordenador y comenzó a buscar la guerra de hacía diez años en donde todo empezó.

La chica encontró muchas cosas, pero ninguna de las que quería encontrar. Una de ellas era aquel chico de sus sueños del que no conocía el nombre ni la cara pero que siempre aparecía.

-Volvemos a vernos –dijo uno de los Sharsks mientras miraba al chico que tenía enfrente.

-Sí, siempre es un placer –dijo el chico.

-Entrégate. Siempre será mejor de lo que te pueden hacer.

-Vivo bien de esta manera, no me importa si me tengo que enfrentar a ti o a todos vosotros.

-¡MUERE! –dijo el Sharsk abalanzándose contra su rival.

En poco tiempo hubo una batalla entre esas dos personas. Pudo verse como los dos resplandecían y con las katanas de ambos se herían levemente.

-Has mejorado

-Sí, algo. He estado entrenando desde nuestra última pelea.

-Ya somos dos - dijo el Sharsk.

Por la lejanía comenzaron a escucharse las sirenas de los coches de los Sharsks que se aproximaban para ayudar a si compañero.

-Volveremos a vernos -dijo el chico, cogió algo que estaba pegado a la pared, y salió corriendo por las oscuras calles.

A la mañana siguiente la chica se levantó como siempre. Desayunó mientras veía las noticas.

Tras eso marchó al bar para poder preparar la tarta con tranquilidad. Al llegar vio que frente a la puerta se encontraba el mismo chico que noche anterior que entró en último lugar.

-No abrimos hasta las 8 de la tarde -le dijo la chica mientras giraba la llave para abrir la puerta y entrar.

-Estoy al tanto de ello, pero creo que me deje una de mis pertenencias en el local.

-Bien, pásese esta tarde y lo reclama.

-Es que lo necesito ahora. Era un objeto preciado que mi madre me dejo en herencia. Es muy importante para mí.

-Bien, espere aquí un momento.

La chica entro en el bar mientras que él se quedaba fuera esperando. Se cambió de ropa. Algo cómodo para poder trabajar. La chica dudo mucho pero al fin le dejo entrar a buscar lo que se le hubiera olvidado.

-Bien busquemos juntos tardaremos menos -dijo ella encendiendo todas las luces del local para poder ver sin impedimentos.

-Gracias por la ayuda.

-No tiene que darlas pero le aseguro que ayer limpiamos todo y no quedó nada en el suelo.

-Prefiero asegurarme de que no está aquí -dijo el chico mientras comenzaba a buscar por debajo de mesa donde estuvo sentado la noche anterior.

La chica se acercó allí y comenzó a buscar junto al chico.

Estuvieron diez minutos buscandosin encontrar nada.

-A aquí no hay nada. Esta seguro de lo que dice?

-Pues ahora dudo de que este aquí - el chico se fijo en brazo de la chica-. Bonito tatuaje ¿qué significa?

Ella al escucharlo se levanto rápidamente y se a culto la marca mietras se iba acerando a la barra.

-Aquí no hay nada. Será mejor que se vaya tengo cosas que hacer.

-¿Estás bien, te he ofendido en algo? -Dijo el chico acaserándose a la chica con precaución.

-¿Esa marca que tiende en el brazo, que es?

-Nada solo una marca de ncimiento.

-El chico no se creía nada de lo que bella decía.

-Será mejor que te vayas antes de qu te vean. Me meteré en un lío si te pillan aquí.

-Sé por lo que estas paseando, yo antes tambien era así y creeme, es mejor dar a cara a lo que eres.

El chico se marchó del bar mientras ella se quedaba haciendo la tarta pendiente que tenía.

-¿Por qué la has dicho eso? -dijo una pequeña vocecita dentro del bolsillo del muchacho.

-Si se sigue ocultando acabarán por pilarla. Es mejor que acepte lo que es antes de que se demasiado tarde.

-Entonces no nos vamos.

-Nos quedaremos aquí hasta que ella se decida a venir -Dijo el chico mientras caminaba por aquellas calles.

Ya con la noche echada y con la tarta ya hecha. Raisa y todos los demás se preparaban para abrir las puertas a los clientes.

Los primeros en entrar fueron las chicas habituales que solían pasar allí la mayor parte de la noche. Su mayor domo habitual las atendió y se quedó con ellas ya que así lo habían pedido.

Una de las camareras no pudo venir porque se encontraba enferma, y cuando se lo dijimos a sus habituales clientes se marcharon tristes porque no podría atenderles.

Por aquella puerta entró alguien a quien pensé que jamás volvería a ver y que sería feliz por ello, pero entró. La mala noticia de aquello es que era Raisa quien me ocupaba de las mesas de la chica que no había venido. Se acerqué al chico.

-Buenas noches amo –dijo con una reverencia-. Siento decírselo, pero Anna hoy se sentía indispuesta y no ha podido venir.

-¿Quién es Anna? –dijo el chico.

-Anna, es la Maid que le atendió.

-Vale, no importa me quedaré de todas maneras –la chica se mosqueó por aquello, no quería atender a nadie, cada vez le gustaba menos ese trabajo. Ella llevó al chico hasta la mesa de la esquina.

-¿Desea algo?

-Sí, un batido de coco, y si puede ser que sea hecho por ti –dijo mientras guiñaba el ojo a la chica, lo que hizo que se pusiera de peor humor.

-Sí amo, como desees –dijo ella mientras volvía a la barra y comenzaba a preparar el batido.

-No deberías tener ese humor o te echaran de aquí –dijo uno de los chicos mientras preparaba el plato para su mesa.

-No me importa ya nada, si me echa me echa, ya me buscaré otro trabajo o me marcharé de aquí, no lo sé.

La chica terminó de preparar el plato y se lo llevó al chico.

-¿Desea algo más? –dijo ella lo más amable posible.

-Sí, que te vengas conmigo, aquí no estás a salvo.

-Ya, claro, si necesita algo más hágamelo saber –dijo ella.

-Cuanto más te escondas de lo que eres en mayor peligro podrás encontrarte –dijo él sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Yo estoy muy bien aquí –dijo ella mientras volvía a la barra a esperar que vinieran más clientes.

Una hora después de empezar el servicio entraron aquel grupo del día anterior. Raisa no tuvo otra cosa que hacer más que acercarse a ellos.

-Buenos días amos, espero que disfruten de su estancia –dijo ella con una pequeña reverencia-. Acompáñenme –les llevó hasta una mesa.

-Bien, ¿y mi tarta? –dijo el jefe.

-Sí, ahora mismo se la traigo amo –dijo la chica mientras marchaba a por ella. Partió trozos y le entregó un pedazo de tarta a cada uno -Espero que les sea de su agrado –la chica estaba a punto de volver a su puesto pero… fue interrumpida.

-Quédate aquí preciosa –dijo el jefe. Ella no pudo hacer otra cosa, eran normas de la casa.

Se sentó junto a ellos siendo vigilados en todo momento por el chico que estaba sentado en la esquina.

El grupo comenzó a comer sin ningún modal.

-Está deliciosa amor, pero creo que le falta algo de dulzor –dijo él con una sonrisa

-Ohh, discúlpeme lo arreglaré en seguida.

-No tan rápido dijo él. ¿Qué es eso que asoma por el brazo? –dijo el chico mientras cogía el brazo de la chica y levantaba la manga poco a poco haciendo que la marca con la espiral se viera.

-Vaya, así que eres uno de ellos –dijo él mientras miraba la mano de la chica-. Estoy impresionado de que alguien tan débil como tú tenga un poder como este.

-Yo creo que no le pertenece, podemos tomarlo para nosotros –dijo uno de los chicos del grupo mientras miraba a la chica.

-¿Sois Sharsk? –dijo ella con miedo.

-No preciosa, no has tenido tanta suerte –dijo él mientras dejaba ver la marca que tenía en el cuello. Era la marca del viento. Todos los demás tenían una marca.

Raisa comenzó a sentir mucho miedo.

-¿Qué queréis de mí? –dijo ella.

-El poder que posees es demasiado valioso para nosotros, y está claro que tú no sabes usarlo, deberías cedérnoslo.

-¿Eso puede hacerse? –dijo ella con la ilusión que siempre había esperado sentir.

-Claro que sí, si tú lo deseas puede hacerse –dijo el acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Cómo?

-Quedamos en el puente a las dos de la mañana y te lo mostraré –todos ellos se levantaron de la mesa dejando el dinero de la tarta en ella.

La chica, más feliz que nunca desbarasó la mesa y siguió con sus clientes.


	3. 2

El servicio siguió como siempre pero ahora con una Raisa un poco más feliz que de costumbre. Se acercó hasta la última mesa que quedaba.

-Disculpe, vamos a cerrar ya –dijo la chica.

-¿Qué te han dicho esos? –preguntó el chico.

-¿A qué se refiere?

-He visto que han estado un rato hablando contigo, ¿Qué te han dicho?

-No es de su incumbencia, y ahora por favor, sería tan amable de salir, tenemos que cerrar.

El chico molesto por el comportamiento de la chica salió de aquel lugar dejando el dinero de su consumición.

Todos las Maid y los mayordomos recogieron y limpiaron todo el local dejándolo limpio para ser usado al día siguiente.

La chica, al cambiarse de ropa y dejar su uniforme de trabajo se marchó, no en dirección a su casa, si no al puente, en donde la habían citado aquel grupo para quitarle lo que ella más odiaba.

Tras ella, y sin que sospechara nada, caminaba un chico cubierto con la gabardina debido a la intensa lluvia que había en esos momentos.

-Pascal, cuando lleguemos escóndete, tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Entendido –dijo la vocecita dentro del bolsillo de Goshia.

Bajo aquella lluvia, y protegiéndose con la sombrilla llegó la chica al puente en el que había quedado con el grupo de chicos. Esperó bajo el tejado de una caseta que allí se encontraba. La lluvia parecía no querer parar nunca.

-Perdón por el retraso, preciosa –dijo una voz.

-Teníamos cosas que hacer.

Bajo la lluvia comenzaron a acercarse el grupo de chicos del bar.

-No pasa nada, no hace mucho que he llegado.

-Bien, se te ve con mejor humor –dijo el jefe.

-Sí, vivir con esto ha sido un tormento para mí, solo quiero deshacerme de él cuanto antes –dijo ella.

-Sí, te entiendo, a mí me pasa lo mismo, yo lo odio también, y a muchos antes de ti a los que he ayudado a que su vida vuelva a ser la que era.

-¿De verdad? –Dijo la chica ilusionada por la noticia-. ¿Y tú, porque no te lo intentas quitar?

-Porque se necesita otro poder parecido para poder hacerlo –dijo él.

-¿Y por qué no te deshaces de él? –preguntó la chica inocente.

-Yo soy de esas personas que prefieren sacrificarse por que otros consigan lo que quieren, yo perdí a mi familia por esto y no quiero que otras personas pasen por lo mismo que he pasado yo –dijo él con tono triste, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-Ya está jefe, ya ha pasado –dijo uno de los chico del grupo al consolarle.

-Gracias Ted –le agradeció pero alguna que otra lágrima consiguió salirle.

La chica al verlo le entregó un pañuelo blanco.

-Ten, sécate las lágrimas.

-No puedo aceptarlo, te lo ensuciaría –Dijo él negándose a usarlo.

-No te preocupes. Me gustaría hacer algo para ayudarte.

-Eres muy amable, pero no se puede hacer nada.

La chica se encogió de hombros y se entristeció al no poder ayudar al chico.

-Bien, cuando la lluvia pase lo haremos –dijo él resguardándose en el mismo techo que la chica.

Pasaron un rato en silencio.

-¿Y qué te pasó para que quieras que te lo quite? –preguntó. La chica se entristeció, no quería hablar de aquello-. Perdona, no quería herirte, no hace falta que me lo cuentes si no quieres.

-No, es igual, a veces viene bien hablar las cosas –dijo ella mientras miraba al suelo-. Mis padres solían pelear mucho, y a mi hermano y a mí nos asustaba que pudiera ocurrir cualquier cosa en nuestra familia. Cuando eso pasaba –dijo la chica mientras algunas lágrimas hacían su aparición-, yo solía ocuparme de mi hermano. Le sacaba a la calle para que no escuchara todo aquello.

-Entiendo –dijo el jefe.

-Pero todo cambió un día. Como la mayoría de los días mis padres estaban discutiendo. Quería llevarme a mi hermano de allí, pero mi padre se metió en medio y no nos dejó salir. "No volveréis a salir ninguno de vosotros" nos dijo muy enfadado. Nos lanzó contra uno de los muebles haciendo que los pocos cristales que tenían se rompieran por el impacto recibido.

-Y sacaste… -la chica asintió.

-Me enfadé mucho, yo había recibido algunos arañazos, pero mi hermano recibió una brecha de uno de los cristales que se le había caído en la cabeza –las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con rapidez por los ojos de la chica-. No recuerdo mucho más. Perdí el control y lo siguiente que recuerdo es ver a mi hermano muerto detrás de mí – Todas las lágrimas que la chica había guardado durante todos esos años aparecían ahora-. "Tú ya no eres nuestra hija" fue lo último que me dijo mi padre antes de negarme por completo la palabra, al igual que mi madre. Desde entonces, ninguno de ellos ha vuelto a hablarme –dijo ella mientras intentaba controlar el llanto-. Desde ese día he tenido esta marca. Y de eso ya hace 10 años.

-Entiendo por qué deseas deshacerte de este poder.

La lluvia paró.

-Bien, ahora es el momento, te quitaré esa marca –dijo él muy decidido.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –dijo ella.

-Nada, solo darme el brazo –Los demás del grupo se colocaron detrás de la chica y la sujetaron-. Tranquila, esto puede ser doloroso, y ellos te agarrarán para que no te separes de mí, si no tendremos que volver a empezar y será más doloroso –dijo él.

-Entiendo, intentaré no moverme –dijo ella.

La chica tendió la mano al chico. Este cerró los ojos y se concentró.

Durante el tiempo que llevaba en esa postura ella no sentía nada.

Si sentía que los chicos cada vez la sujetaban con mayor fuerza.

-¡Me hacéis daño! –gritó la chica intentando que la soltaran un poco. Pero ellos siguieron apretando. Intentó soltarse de ellos. Pero no podía.

-Soltadme por favor, me estáis haciendo daño, diles que… -No pudo seguir con la frase cuando vio que delante de ella y apuntándola, había un arma.

-¿Qué, qué haces? –dijo la chica con miedo.

-No te muevas, esto te dolerá un poquito –dijo el chico con una sonrisa temible.

Raisa no podía moverse estaba demasiado aprisionada como para moverse, además del miedo que tenía. Se escuchó el disparo.

Raisa estaba más paralizada que antes, pero ahora era por el miedo que había pasado.

Cuando reaccionó vio lo que había pasado. Alguien había desviado la pistola y con ello la trayectoria del disparo.

-¿Quién eres tú? –preguntó el jefe del grupo.

-Alguien con el que nunca deberías de haberte encontrado –dijo el nuevo chico que había aparecido con odio y resentimiento.

-¿Qué te crees? –dijo él-. Has quitado la oportunidad de esta chica de ser feliz –dijo el jefe.

-Di la verdad –dijo el moreno-. Di la verdad, esos poderes no se pueden quitar, si te han sido concebidos debes vivir con ellos.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –dijo la chica.

-¡Díselo!

-¿Qué dices? Claro se pueden quitar y me los entregará a mí para salvar su vida –dijo el jefe con aires de superioridad.

-Mientes, nadie puede quitarlos, al menos que le quites la vida, en ese caso no le das la libertad si no que se la arrebatas –dijo el moreno sin dejar de mirar al chico de la pistola.

-¿Es eso cierto? –dijo ella.

-Claro que es cierto, ¿pensabas en serio que podrías volver a vivir? -dijo con una aterradora sonrisa-. Vas a vivir con ello toda tu vida, o muere y sé libre.

La chica no consiguió hablar. Es cierto que quería liberarse de todo aquello, pero no quería morir aún tenía cosas que hacer, cosas que le prometió a su hermano.

-Todos vivimos según lo que nos ha tocado. Tú tienes la oscuridad. Por más que quisieras ser feliz y volver a ser como antes. Jamás podrás. Mataste a tu hermano y ahora vivirás con ello toda tu vida –la chica comenzaba a enfurecerse-. Tus padres no te hablan porque eres una asesina y seguramente te tienen miedo de que les hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a tu hermano.

El chico se dio cuenta de lo que hacía contra ella. Y para pararle los pies le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Pero no uno corriente.

-¡JEFEE! –dijeron al ir corriendo a por él ya que había sido desplazado varios metros.

-Tú eres… -dijo la chica al ver el brazo del chico envuelto en llamas y sin que él se quemara.

-No eres la única que está sufriendo todo esto –dijo el chico-. Aunque no te lo creas cada persona que ha heredado estos poderes lucha por sobrevivir, incluso ellos. Solo que ellos lo hacen de distinta manera.

La chica no podía pronunciar palabra, era demasiada información en un momento.

-Ten toma esto, cuídalo bien – entregó a la chica un pequeño animal que siempre llevaba en su bolsillo-. Se llama Pascal, escondeos lejos de aquí, esto se pondrá interesante –dijo chico comenzando a correr.

-Vamos, será mejor que nos marchemos –dijo Pascal mirando los ojos de Raisa.

-¡AAH! –Gritó la chica por el susto-. ¿Puedes hablar? –dijo ella.

-Claro que puedo hablar, ahora vámonos o estaremos en peligro, Goshia está bastante cabreado.

-Sí –dijo la chica con la voz temblorosa al no entender nada de lo que pasaba-. Solo salió corriendo a esconderse en algún lugar.

Mientras tanto cerca de allí y con los puños recubiertos por brillantes llamas de fuego, Goshia se iba acercando al grupo de chicos que estaban delante él.

-¡Atacad! –ordenó el jefe del grupo.

Los tres fueron contra el mismo chico, cada uno con su poder, pero ante el fuego no podrían hacer mucho por lo que fueron derrotados rápidamente.

-Bien, parece que eres fuerte, veamos que hacer contra esto –el chico comenzó a soltar fuertes tornados de sus manos.

Goshia los esquivaba con rapidez ya que no eran muy grandes y podía esquivarlos. Poco a poco los tornados se fueron haciendo más grandes y al chico le iba costando esquivarlos.

-Te has vuelto más lento llamitas – dijo el jefe gracioso.

Goshia ya se estaba cansando de que jugara con él así que lanzó una llamarada hacia el jefe del grupo. Pero este la esquivó elevándose en el aire. La gran llama llegó hasta la caseta y la incendió convirtiéndola en poco tiempo en cenizas.

-Eres bueno, deberías unirte a mí, seriamos indestructibles.

-Tengo mis propias metas que cumplir –dijo Goshia mientras volvía a por él.

En ese momento, viento por un lado, fuego por otro comenzaron a pelear sin destruir nada. Pero cuando se unían los dos elementos, las cosas comenzaban a peligrar. El puente cercano se vio invadido por la pelea entre los dos. La gente corría asustada por lo que pasaba. El río se vio agitado cuando los remolimos se juntaban con él produciendo remolimos dentro del agua que se iba tragando a los barcos del puerto.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer con ella? –Dijo el jefe-. A mí no me engañas, la quieres usar para tus propios fines, ¿verdad?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia –dijo Goshia lanzando otra gran llama ahora incendiando la mayoría de los coches que están en el puente. Por suerte toda la gente había huido debido a la pelea. En la ciudad se empezaban a escuchar las sirenas de los coches de los Sharsk.

-Parece que se acabará la fiesta pronto –dijo el chico de los tornados.

-Pues acabemos con esto cuanto antes –dijo Goshia lanzando hacía él otra llama, la cual no le alcanzó porque estaba a demasiada altura.

-Si continuas de esa manera nunca me alcanzarás –dijo.

Goshia estaba empezando a cabrearse más que antes. Corrió hacia el puente.

-Eso huye, antes de que vengan y te maten –dijo mientras buscaba por el cielo a la chica-. ¿Dónde estás querida?

Goshia siguió corriendo hacía uno de los postes que sujetaban el puente, pero en vez de pararse para no golpearse contra él siguió corriendo. Usando el fuego para impulsarse comenzó a subir por él hasta llegar al final desde el cual se impulsó hacia atrás y gracias, otra vez, al fuego, consiguió llegar hasta el jefe y golpearle con el puño dejándole la marca de los nudillos en la cara, debido a que la mano de Goshia estaba rodeada de fuego. El chico cayó al suelo de pie y algo cansado.

-Goshia –dijo una vocecita que se acercaba rápidamente a él. Pascal saltó a la mano de Goshia-. ¿Estás bien?

-Si estoy bien –Se acercó a la chica que aún estaba en el lugar donde se habían escondido-. ¿Te encuentras bien? –ella asintió.

-Has destruido todo –dijo ella mirando a su alrededor.

-Si bueno, es lo que ocurre en estos casos –dijo mirando al destrozo que había causado-. ¿Qué harás ahora? –ella se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, no creo que pueda volver a casa.

-Después de lo que ha pasado aquí es demasiado arriesgado.

-Ya…

-Vente con nosotros –dijo el chico-. Estoy intentando encontrar a todos los posibles herederos y dirigirnos allí.

-¿Allí? –dijo ella sin entender.

-Sí, realmente no sé si tiene nombre…

-Pero ¿qué hay?

-Yo creo que en ese lugar están los verdaderos dueños de nuestros poderes.

-¿Qué? –dijo ella-. Pero eso es imposible, todos murieron.

-Yo no creo eso. Según las noticias no se encontraron cuerpos.

-Por lo que los mataron a todos.

-No, yo pienso que simplemente se escondieron y ahora están esperando que sus poderes vuelvan.

-¿Y si no es así?

-Sé que lo es, lo siento dentro de mí, sé que él sigue vivo en algún lugar y quiero volver a verle.

-¿Él? –dijo ella.

-Sí, el mago al que le pertenecen los poderes que yo poseo ahora –dijo él-. Lo encontraré, sé que lo encontraré.

-¿Podría ir? No tengo al sitio al que volver y querría encontrar a alguien a quien no conozco –dijo ella mientras miraba el suelo.

-Claro, todos son bien recibidos.

-¡ALTO AHÍ! –gritó una voz.

-Nos tenemos que ir, deprisa –Goshia cogió la mano de Raisa y salió corriendo de la ciudad dando esquinazo a los Sharsk.

_-"Vamos encontraremos lo que buscamos"_


	4. 3

Tras aquella noche en el puente, todo cambió para Raisa, aunque no se sabía si para bien o para mal.

Llevaban tres días de camino. Caminaban sin rumbo.

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó ella.

-A buscarlos.

-Pero si no tienes ni idea de por dónde vas.

-¡Oye mira! –dijo el chico cabreado-. Ya estoy harto de tus cosas, llevas tres días quejándote sin parar. Si no querías venir haberte quedado en tu pueblo con tus cosas –dijo Goshia mientras seguía caminando sin volver atrás.

Ella se asustó nunca la habían hablado así pero sabía que se había pasado de la raya.

-Lo siento, simplemente no sé cómo afrontar todo esto –dijo ella mientras caminaba detrás de él cabizbaja y triste.

Desde el hombro de Goshia un camaleoncillo miraba a la chica mientras caminaba.

-Eh Goshia creo que te has pasado con ella –dijo Pascal.

-No lo creo, debe espabilar de una vez, ya es mayorcita.

-Apenas es una cría –dijo él.

-¡Mira, yo no soy la niñera de nadie si quiere irse que se marche pero que no me dé la murga! –se quejó Goshia a Pascal mientras le gritaba en un tono en el que ella no se enterara de lo que decían.

Unas horas después, en las que apenas se habló, los tres viajeros pararon a la orilla de un rio a descansar del largo viaje que llevaban. Como todos los días, Goshia y Pascal marchaban a coger algo de leña para hacer una hoguera con la que poder calentarse por las noches, en las que aún refrescaba y más durmiendo al aire libre como hacían.

-Bien esto ya está –dijo Goshia sacando la cena de la hoguera.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre –dijo la chica negando con la cabeza in coger la cena.

-¿Por qué? si es por lo de antes, lo siento, sé que no tengo mucha paciencia, y no suelo tener mucha relación con la gente.

-No es eso, es solo que no tengo hambre –dijo ella mientras se levantaba del suelo –iré a dar una vuelta, necesito pensar en algunas cosas –dijo mientras se alejaba.

-Ehh, espera –dijo Goshia, pero no sirvió para nada ya que ella se alejó del lugar y de ellos.

-Déjala. Seguro que estará bien.

Goshia y Pascal cenaron solos como siempre habían hecho.

Pasaron algunas horas y ella aún no había vuelto.

-¿Pero dónde se habrá metido? –dijo Goshia inquieto mirando al lugar por el que ella había desaparecido.

-Ni idea, pero no puedo sentir su magia. Esto no es bueno –dijo Pasca, concentrándose.

Goshia se levantó apresurado y entró en el bosque y la comenzó a buscar.

-Maldita cría, no ha dado más que problemas desde que la encontramos.

-Goshia. Estoy pensado. ¿Y si la magia que sentí no era la de ella si no la de ese tío contra el que te enfrentaste? –dijo Pascal pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno, la verdad es que desde que estamos con ella la única magia que he podido sentir es la tuya.

-¿Cómo?

-Sí, es verdad, en ningún momento he podido sentir que ella fuera una heredera –dijo Pascal. Ante aquellas palabras Goshia se detuvo.

-Pero eso no puede ser, tiene la marca además de que ellos estaban seguros.

-Ya lo sé, pero no entiendo nada.

-Bueno, sigamos buscando.

Los dos siguieron buscando a la chica que no parecía querer aparecer por ningún lado. El cielo no quería ayudarlos en su búsqueda y comenzó a llover rápidamente y con fuerza.

-Joder, menuda suerte –dijo Goshia mientras seguía caminando. El pequeño pascal se escondió en la capucha del chico para no mojarse.

-¡Mira! –gritó Pascal.

A lo lejos, entre los árboles, pudieron verse como varios rayos salían del suelo.

-¿Qué es eso? –Goshia se acercó rápidamente al lugar encontrando algo que no esperaba-. ¿Pero qué…? –dijo al encontrar a la chica tirada en el suelo y con la marca brillando en su brazo.

Goshia sin decir nada más cogió a la chica en brazos y corrió hacia el interior de una caseta que se encontraba en el camino. Parecía abandonada por lo que entró en ella.

-Bien, aquí estaremos seguros hasta que la tormenta pase, lo que creo que no será hasta mañana.

Pascal saltó del hombro del chico y se asomó por la ventana a ver la lluvia caer.

Goshia dejó a la chica en una de las camas que había en la caseta. Y se sentó en una silla que había allí e hizo como Pascal, mirar por la ventana.

-¿Qué serían esos rayos que hemos visto? –preguntó Pascal.

-No lo sé, pero al parecer la dejaron inconsciente –dijo Goshia mientras la acariciaba el pelo con la vista perdida.

-Se te han puesto los ojitos tiernos –dijo Pascal sonriendo con picardía-. Te gusta –dijo con retintín mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca y reía con gusto.

-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?! –dijo Goshia mosqueado-. Apenas es una cría, no puede tener más de 17 años. Ha tenido que pasarlo muy mal para llegar hasta el extremo de querer deshacerse de lo que tiene.

-Eso es verdad –dijo Pascal saltando a los brazos de Goshia-. Pero ahora está con nosotros, la ayudaremos –se detuvo-, aunque no sé si tendrá magia.

-Sí, la tiene, si no, no se las hubiera querido deshacerse de él.

Tras la pequeña conversación los dos se quedaron dormidos.

El sol ya brillaba, la luz que entraba por la ventana despertó a Pascal que dormía sobre las rodillas de Goshia. Al notar el sol se molestó y se acurrucó dentro del bolsillo del chico en donde había oscuridad.

Unas horas después de que el sol saliera…

-¡Ya está bien pajarraco! –gritó una voz desde fuera de la casa.

-¿A quién llamas pajarraco larguirucho? –dijo otra voz más chillona que la anterior.

Acto seguido comenzaron a escucharse algunos golpes e insultos por parte de las dos voces anteriores.

-¡Parad los dos de una vez! –gritó la voz de una mujer.

Dentro de la casa… La chica comenzaba a despertarse. Miró a su alrededor. Se levantaba lentamente mientras se estiraba. Miró que el chico aún estaba durmiendo en una silla.

-Goshia… -dijo casi susurrando.

Pero el chico no parecía querer despertarse.

-¡He dicho que paréis! -volvió a gritar una voz, ahora más alto que antes.

El chico abrió los ojos debido a ese grito.

-¿Qué pas…? –antes de terminar la frase, vio como la puerta se rompía de cuajo y como algo iba rápidamente hacía su cara.

-¡AAAAH! –gritaron las dos partes.

Ninguna de las partes se pudo apartar, unos porque habían sido golpeados y se veían en aquella situación y el otro porque acababa de despertarse, al final todos chocaron haciendo que el chico golpeado se cayera hacía atrás de la silla.

En menos de un segundo el chico ya se había despertado debido al golpe que había recibido.

-¡Ay, ay, ay! –decían el chico, y otras dos cosas en el suelo.

-Juvia, creo que te has pasado –dijo la voz de otra chica. Esta, más calmada que la anterior.

-Tienen que aprender a comportarse –dijo la chica entrando en la casa.

Las dos chicas que acababan de entrar en la casa se quedaron mirando a los ocupas que allí había.

-¿Qué es esto? –Dijo la chica de pelo azul- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

Raisa al ver aquella violencia se asustó bastante y no podía responder con claridad.

-Ee… esto… yoo… -dijo la pequeña. Corrió hacia Goshia y comenzó a zarandearle para poder despertarle con rapidez-. ¡Despierta! ¡Despierta! –dijo varias veces sin parar de mover al chico.

Cuando el chico ya estaba despierto, cogió los brazos de la chica y los apartó de él.

-¡Ya vale! –la gritó haciendo que parara de moverle. La pequeña señaló a las dos chicas que estaban en la puerta esperando una explicación por parte de los extraños.

-¿Quiénes sois? –dijo Goshia

-Eso lo tendríamos que preguntar nosotras –dijo la que parecía mayor.

-¿Qué has dicho? –dijo Goshia cabreado, estaba claro que el golpe para despertarse le había sentado muy mal.

-¡Lo que has oído! –dijo la peli azul encarándole.

- Lo primero sería pedir disculpas.

-Que te lo has creído –dijo la chica cabreada mientras levantaba su puño hacia el chico. Por suerte no consiguió darle.

-Juvia, ya está bien, te estás pasando –dijo la otra chica mirando a la pequeña que estaba más separada de los demás.

-Está bien, pero se tienen que ir –dijo ella.

-De eso nada, se quedan a desayunar –dijo la rubia mientras soltaba el brazo de la chica y se dirigía a la pequeña.

-Hola –dijo ella con amabilidad y una enorme sonrisa-. Me llamo Akane ¿y tú?

-Ra…Raisa –dijo la pequeña mirando a la chica.

Las dos mujeres que habían entrado eran muy distintas. La que estaba más cerca de la pequeña era rubia y joven, las dos lo eran. Akane era muy sonriente. Llevaba el pelo suelto dejando algún mechón pasar por delante. Vestía una camiseta morada con otra por encima de color blanco, al igual que los pantalones y las sandalias, transparente. Su cara resplandecía, sus ojos eran muy claritos, casi amarillos y estaban tras unas gafas de pasta roja que hacia resaltar sus rasgos. Y en su pierna derecha lucía el tatuaje de una rosa.

-Encantada –dijo la chica sonriendo-. Ven, seguro que tienes hambre –la pequeña tomó la mano de la chica, la cual ella la había tendido primero.

-Esto no es para mí, yo me marcho, vamos Raisa –dijo el chico a la pequeña –ella no supo que hacer en ese momento.

-De aquí no se va nadie –dijo un pájaro colocándose delante de la puerta.

-¿Ehh? –dijo Goshia sorprendido a la vez que cabreado- ¿Y quién se supone que eres tú?

-La pregunta correcta sería quien eres tú, heredero –dijo el pájaro cruzando sus brazos.

Las dos chicas allí presentes se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello.

-¿Heredero?

-Entonces tú también…-dijo Akane mirando a la pequeña –Aunque ella simplemente bajó la cabeza sin decir nada.

-¿Los dos lo sois?

-No, ella no lo es –dijo otra voz juntándose a la chica peli azul, la cual vestía de un modo muy diferente a la rubia. Ella tenía otro estilo. Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta dejando algunos mechones por delante de sus hombros, Tenía el flequillo algo revolucionado pero lo conseguía sujetar con las diadema/gafas que tenía. Su traje consistía en una camisa de manga larga blanca con volantes y un corsé blanco y marrón. Una falda marrón. Lo que más impactó a la chica fue qué, entre esos ojos de color azul claro, había una gran cicatriz que iba de un lado a otro de la cara-. No podemos sentir magia dentro de esa chica.

-¿Entonces que hace contigo? –dijo Akane.

-¿No la habrás secuestrado verdad? –dijo Juvia.

-No, no la he secuestrado, se vio envuelta en una pelea de herederos y como podéis suponer, no pude dejarla allí.

-Entiendo.

-Por lo que puedo ver, vosotras también sois herederas. Solo los herederos poseen a los Kasso.

-Bien apruebas –dijo Juvia burlona-. Ahora si no os importa marchaos, estáis en nuestra casa –dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

La pequeña se acercó a Goshia y juntos se marcharon de allí de nuevo hacia el bosque.

-¿Por qué nos hemos ido? –dijo la pequeña mientras caminaba tras Goshia.

-Nos íbamos a retrasar mucho.

-Pero ellas parecían amables.

-Sí, mucho –dijo Goshia mientras recogía las cosas del campamento que habían hecho la noche anterior y que no habían usado.

Ella no pudo hacer nada, así que ayudó a Goshia recoger las cosas.

-¡Esperad! –gritó una voz desde lo lejos.

La pequeña vio que quien se acercaba era Akane, se acercaba corriendo y tras ella iba el pájaro rojo, que más que pájaro era un loro por el pico que tenía. Al llegar la chica tomó aire para poder hablar bien.

-¿Qué ocurre? –dijo Goshia en plan borde.

-No os marchéis. Quedaros un día, nos gustaría hablar contigo.

-Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar.

-Si eres un heredero estoy segura de que te dirigirás hacia Abbey Moon –dijo la chica. Los dos se entendieron con la mirada.

-Bien, Raisa coge tus cosas, volvemos a la cabaña –dijo él cogiendo la bolsa más pesada.

Así los tres volvieron a la cabaña.

Al llegar la puerta estaba arreglada y la casa, por dentro, mejor arreglada. Juvia estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor tomando un café con la misma mala cara que cuando se marcharon. Mientras tanto la extraña criatura estaba sentada en sus rodillas comiendo… mejor no decirlo.

-Bien, ¿entonces me estáis diciendo que queréis venir con nosotros? –dijo Goshia mientras tomaba un café que Akane había preparado para todos y para Raisa leche con cola-cao.

-Eso es –dijo Akane.

Goshia miró a Juvia, no parecía estar por la labor de colaborar ni parecía querer ir con ellos.

-Yo me niego a ir –se negó Juvia mientras se levantaba enfadada.

-Juvia… -dijo Akane

-Akane, ese lugar no existe, y lo sabes, lo hemos buscado mil veces y jamás lo hemos encontrado –dijo ella.

-Pero nunca hemos ido a otro país puede que lo encontremos, y ahora tenemos un guía.

-¡Que no, que me niego a ir! –dijo ella marchándose de la casa.

La pequeña se entristeció al escuchar y ver aquella escena.

-Discúlpala, pero no le gusta nada hablar de este tema.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. La conozco desde hace tiempo, pero cuando alguien habla de ir a ese lugar se pone de esta manera y tarda mucho en tranquilizarse.

-No es para menos. En parte ella tiene razón, ese lugar puede no existir.

-Lo sé, de veras que lo sé –dijo Akane mientras iba recogiendo la mesa-. Pero tengo la ligera sensación de sí que existe. No sé, debe haber algo que me dice que sí que existe y que lo podemos encontrar.

Se hizo el silencio en aquel lugar, nadie habló. Solo se escuchó como Iago, el Kasso de Akane, el loro, y Pascal jugaban.

Akane se sentó cerca de la ventana mientras miraba por la ventana. Goshia seguía sentado en la mesa, pensativo, decidiendo cual sería el siguiente paso a dar.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, me vendrá bien –dijo Goshia mientras se levantaba de la silla-. ¿Puedes cuidar de ella mientras estoy fuera? –Akane asintió y Goshia marchó hacia el bosque.

Iba con las manos en los bolsillos, cada dos pasos golpeaba una piedra que había en el camino. Iba pensativo, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta sobre la existencia o no, de Abbey Moon. Sobre si sería buena idea seguir adelante o mejor volver atrás y seguir con la vida que llevaba antes. Así de esa manera llegó hasta la orilla del lago. Se sentó en la raíz del árbol más cercano. Cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó quedándose plácidamente dormido.

Pasaron solo unos minutos desde que se quedó dormido, pero la pesadilla que había tenido no era de su agrado. Se despertó sobresaltado. Frente a él estaba la chica de pelo azul.

-Eres ruidoso hasta cuando duermes –dijo ella.

-¿Vas a analizarme siempre?

-Simplemente habías interrumpido mi baño y tuve curiosidad cuando no dejabas de repetir el nombre de Natsu –dijo ella sentándose frente a él.

-Ya… en fin.

-¿Te referías a Natsu Dragneel? ¿El dragon slayer de fuego?

-Sí, ¿acaso le conocías? –Juvia negó.

-No en persona, pero sí sé varias cosas suyas, como del antiguo gremio Fairy Tail.

Los dos hicieron una pausa esperando que el otro reaccionara o siguiera hablando.

-¿No vas a decir nada? –preguntó Juvia.

-¿No vas a seguir hablando? – contestó Goshia.

-Eres despreciable –dijo ella cabreada.

-Es cierto, no te lo negaré –dijo el burlón.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose sin pronunciar palabra.

-Sí –comenzó Goshia-, era Natsu Dragneel con el que soñaba. Él fue mi maestro cuando era pequeño, me enseñó a defenderme de los abusones que se metían conmigo.

-No tienes pinta de ser de esas personas.

-Las cosas cambian mucho –dijo Goshia con alegría al recordarle-. Él me salvó de ser el saco de boxeo de un grupo de mi ciudad, y me enseñó a defenderme. Siempre le estuve muy agradecido. Siempre que salía de mi casa iba a su gremio para poder verle fuera como fuera –dijo mientras miraba al cielo sonriendo-. Pero un día mi padre me dijo que nos íbamos a mudar y todo cambió. No volví a verlo. Y cuando me enteré de aquella noticia me juré a mí mismo que le encontraría.

-¿Por qué piensas que no está muerto? Según las noticias todos murieron.

-Lo noto en mí, algo me dice que no lo está.

-Entonces es más o menos lo que me pasa a mí –dijo Juvia.

Goshia escuchó la historia de Juvia con atención.

-Yo era de las chicas más solitarias que existían. Un día pasé por delante de un gremio. Allí me di cuenta de que todo el mundo era feliz y se lo pasaba bien. Quise ser como ellos, pero por más que intentaba juntar con la gente nadie me quería, ni siquiera mis padres, así que prácticamente me crié sola. No sonreí ni una vez desde que me pasó aquello hasta el día que vi el desfile de los integrantes de Fairy Tail. Vi a una chica de pelo azul como el mío. Loxar, Juvia Loxar, nunca me olvidaré de su nombre. Leí sobre ella en algunos y vi que ella era como yo, solitaria hasta que encontró un sitio en donde la querían y que tenía amigos, y me propuse ser como ella fuera como fuera… -la chica sonreía al hablar de su pasado por primera vez con alguien-. Pero después… aquel día de desgracia, todo cambió y aquí estoy, sigo siendo la misma chica solitaria con solo una amiga que aún no sé cómo me logra soportar con mis cambios de humor.

Goshia de alguna manera se vio identificado en ella.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir a buscar Abbey Moon?

-Porque todos los que conocí se marcharon y no les he vuelto a ver, no es por no ir, sino porque tengo miedo de que al salir de la zona que conozco todo sea muy diferente, y eso me da miedo.

-Si quieres ser como ella, deberás perder el miedo a las cosas nuevas y adentrarte en los misterios que la vida te puede dar, y quien sabe, puede que acabes encontrando a alguien que te soporte más.

Los dos se sonrojaron, pero al final acabaron sonriendo.

El suelo tembló con furia. Lejos de allí se había producido una explosión.

-¡Oh no! ¡Akane! –gritó Juvia mientras corría en la dirección de la explosión.

-Antes de llegar se produjo otra explosión en menor medida que la primera.

Tanto Goshia como Juvia corrían lo más rápido que podían para llegar lo antes posible a la cabaña.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Hay gente que no nos tiene mucha simpatía por la zona –explicó brevemente Juvia.

-Bueno es saberlo, vamos no creo que las cosas estén muy bien por allí –dijo Goshia acelerando el paso.

Al llegar a la cabaña, se encontraron con unos 10 hombres todos ellos miembros de la organización contra la magia.

- Sharsk, esto no es bueno –dijo Juvia mientras miraba al grupo.

-¿Dónde están? –preguntó Goshia.

-Tenemos un pasadizo bajo la casa, pero si lo siguen destruyendo darán con él.

-No tenéis muchos amigos ¿no? –Juvia sonrió sin gracia.

-Tenemos que derrotarles para poder sacarles de ahí.

-Bien, ¿tienes alguna idea de cómo? –preguntó Goshia.

-Atacando primero –Juvia salió de su escondite.

Goshia intentó pararla, pero era bastante escurridiza como para lograrlo.

-¡Ehh Sharsk! –les gritó llamando su atención.

-Ahí está una de ellas –dijo uno de los Sharsk. Todos corrieron detrás de ella.

Goshia miró todo desde su escondite. "Está loca"pensó.

El chico salió de su escondite. "Bien, ahora es mi oportunidad" corrió hasta lo que quedaba de la casa. Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, aparecieron por detrás más Sharsk.

-El elemento sorpresa di que sí –dijo Goshia al pararse y ver como varios miembros más de los Sharsk se acercaban a él.

-¡Arrestarle! –gritó uno de ellos.

-Bien, habrá que ponerse serios –las manos de Goshia se fundieron en fuego.

-¡no tan rápido! –gritó una voz colocándose delante de Goshia.

-¿De dónde has salido tú? –dijo al ver a Juvia delante de él.

-Déjamelos a mí, tu saca a esa niña y a Akane de la casa antes de que se les caiga encima –dijo la chica mientras cerca de ella comenzaba a aparecer burbujas de agua.

Juvia consiguió con apenas un movimiento de manos meter en burbujas a unos 5 Sharsk. Consiguió ahogarles por dejarles sin oxígeno.

Mientras tanto Goshia corrió a sacar a las chicas.

Juvia no solo era buena con la magia que le había tocado, sino también en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, además de manejar las armas de fuego

-"Esta chica tiene de todo" –dijo Goshia al verla.

En poco tiempo Juvia se había cargado a todos los Sharsk que había por los alrededores.

Mientras la chica vigilaba, Goshia consiguió rescatar a Raisa y Akane del sótano en el que estaban metidas.

-Juvia –Akane corrió hacía ella-. Mira que eres bruta –Dijo sonriendo.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que nos molesten –las dos se echaron a reír.

Timón, el Kasso de Juvia, se lanzó a sus brazos cuando la vio.

-Bien ¿Qué haréis ahora? –dijo Goshia acercándose junto con Raisa.

Las dos chicas se miraron.

-Creo que no tenemos otra opción –dijo Juvia. Akane se sorprendió ante aquello-. Busquemos Abbey Moon –Akane abrazó con fuerza a Juvia tras decir eso.

Así de este modo los cuatro y las tres mascotas siguieron su camino buscando Abbey Moon.


End file.
